


Nighttime Cuddles

by ReluctantMandalore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore
Summary: Cuddles and playing with Cobb Vanth's hair. That is all---This fic was based of an ask from my Mando blog on tumblr.The Ask: Imagine cuddling Cobb and he falls asleep, and you're playing with his hair and he sort of nestles close to you and wraps his whole body around you like some kind of adorable human blanket man because I think about this a lot and I am very soft 🥺
Relationships: Cobb Vanth/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Nighttime Cuddles

Cobb Vanth was utterly exhausted, his body sore and mind barely piecing any thoughts together, as he made his way home. His feet hadn’t led him to his own house though, instead they had brought him to your little hut near the end of the town. Admittedly, he rarely went to his home now—only ever returning when he needed something of importance. Honestly, by this point he should really just move into yours, but that was a conversation for when he could think coherently and when his body wasn’t aching all over. 

The Marshal had entered your home the same he did any night, leaving his boots by the door before quietly making his journey through the darkened space, only stopping when he had reached your bedroom. He would open the door to be greeted by you lounging on the bed, a datapad in hand as you read whatever was illuminated on the screen. A smile would always cross his lips when saw you, his heart fluttering at the sight of you laying among the blankets—still awake and waiting for him to join you in bed. 

Briefly he saw your eyes flicker to his own, watching as you motioned for him to join you by patting the empty spot on the mattress at your side. Seeing the gesture had made his hands instantly begin to work at pulling off his gear, his fingers fumbling with the buckles as he yawned out loudly. He couldn’t wait to just lie down next to you and just finally sleep. 

After removing his gear, Cobb had then practically collapsed onto your bed, leaving the clothing scattered about the floor of your tiny room. He had effectively made himself right at home in the sheets, nuzzling himself into you before throwing a lazy arm over your waist as a content sigh left him. 

A hum sounded from you at the feeling of him joining you, and instantly your one hand had moved to comb itself through his hair, causing a tired grunt to sound from the man by your side. He loved the feeling of you messing with his hair and found it to be oddly calming after a long day. He swore your fingers were like magic—always managing to brush away his worries with such simple movements. 

Feeling you play with his hair had made him settle deeper into the sheets by this point, sighing again as his body became more relaxed. Even sooner he had found himself drifting off to sleep, the tiredness he felt finally taking over and causing his eyes to lull shut. 

As he dozed, one of your hands continued to twirled and run through his hair softly, playing with it as he began to snore without a worry. At one point, he had shifted in his sleep from your touch, allowing for himself to nestle closer. His body had moved to entangled itself with your own, covering you like it was just another blanket to keep you warm, almost as if he was afraid you would leave him in the middle of the night. 

A hum left you at the feeling of his warmth washing over your own form, and you stifled a laugh at the thought of comparing the man currently covering you to that of a blanket. He certainly felt like one at this moment, with his body molding to yours like it was the most natural thing in the Galaxy. In all fairness, he was warmer than any of the blankets that you owned, his extra body heat a much appreciated relief from the chilly night air. So, his extra weight hadn’t bothered you in the slightest, and instead you found yourself basking in its heated bliss. 

Setting the datapad aside and pressing a kiss to his temple, you settled yourself farther into the mattress—your fingers still lazy roaming through his soft hair as you did. Your eyes felt heavy now, while you laid there next to him, listening to his quiet snores and feeling his gentle puffs of breaths against your skin. It wouldn’t take much longer for you to join the man in dreamland, only waking again to the sun filtering through the curtains, the sounds of your love complaining about the mess you had made of his hair filling the brightening room.


End file.
